


I Found A Blue Box

by orphan_account



Series: the Blue Box [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Bad Wolf Bay, Comfort, Doomsday, F/M, doctor who - Freeform, season 2 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has just been separated from his long time companion, Rose Tyler, and is trying desperately to get her back - or at least say a proper goodbye. Somehow he notices the presence of a girl in his TARDIS. A girl who has decided to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Silent Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure I'm not the only one who wondered what happened between Rose crossing dimensions and the Doctor talking to her at Bad Wolf Bay. For instance, how did he find the crack? Were there any issues? Did he have any help?
> 
> I put a few things together - and added a new character into the mix - to create my rendition of 'the in-between'

**THE DOCTOR**

Parallel minds... parallel lines... Parallel thoughts... Parallel numbers... Parallel... Zoo cages...

"Come on! I must have something that could help!" I wailed frustratedly.  _I needed to get to her! At least find a way to contact her!_

 _Oh Rose... my Rose..._  
I thought back to all of our adventures together:

_The sun nearly burnt her on the first day... We stopped world war three... We reunited a child and his mother... We got trapped in a deadly game show... We fought aliens on Christmas day... We arrested crazy cats... We met queen Victoria... We stopped TVs from eating people's faces... We reunited a lonely Isolus with its family... and..._

A warm tear fell down my cheek.  _Oh Rose..._

On a final resort, I searched the pocket on the inside of my jacket for the cold cilinder. My sonic screwdriver. Activating it, I scanned the room. _I must have SOMETHING on parallel universes!_

Suddenly I heard the faint sound of breathing. I spun around quickly, forgetting I was only on a ladder, and nearly fell off. There, down on the floor by the library door, was a teenage girl.

She was blonde, which reminded me of Rose, but how did she get in here?

"Ohh..." I quickly wiped away the tear so she wouldn't see. "Did... did I leave the door unlocked?"  
She didn't reply.  
I climbed down the ladder. "Blimey, I'm rude! I'm the Doctor!" I gave a little wave.  
She finally spoke up, "Doctor... who?"  
I smiled,  _why is that always the question!_  
"Just 'The Doctor.' But more importantly, who are you?" I squinted at her, "How did you find me?


	2. Inside the Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is the girl that stumbled into the TARDIS?????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the tenses are a little jumbly the first few chapters... It was a bit hard to get into the story and explain everything...

**UNKNOWN**

I reached out my hand to touch it, and make sure it was real. Sure enough, it was. But what was a 1950's police box doing in the middle of the sidewalk? It seemed to be of original quality, it even had the phone panel on the front.

The wood was rough, as though it had seen many years of travel, but it was securely attached to the earth. The front panel had a silver handle, I gave it a little tug. It didn't budge. I tried the phone panel, it opened without hesitation.

I gazed in awe at the historical sight in front of me, a classic 1950's telephone, and it had hardly aged a bit! I tried the door again, giving it a bigger rattle this time, until it finally opened inward.

The inside appeared to glow, so I stepped inside to investigate. That decision changed my life.

I spun around.  _Impossible! It's bigger on the inside!_  I took another step, and another, until I finally stared down at the console full of buttons and levers and wires and many other things I didn't understand how they worked. It was all real. I was inside a 1950's police box that had circuits and gears inside. What a day! I had another look around. The copper walls seemed to outline a dome shape reinforced by beams. There was a dimly lit hall to the left, and without thinking, I began to approach it.

The hall had many doors, each opening to rooms that have no place being in a telephone box **.** ** _.. That was bigger on the inside..._** After passing around 13 doors, I opened up to the largest library I had ever seen! I could live in here! The walls were at least 20 feet high and were painted a murky green. The bookshelves were stained a perfect red-brown and the floor was tiled with a stone I guessed to be granite. Without making a sound, I strolled past a few of the bookshelves. Each had a different symbol carved into the side, but I couldn't think of an explanation why. I stared at one of the carvings, a circle with many other geometrical patterns jumbled together inside. It was then that I noticed, that I was not alone.

Across the clearing, standing on a tall shaky ladder, was a man. Did he find this place just like I did, or was this 'telephone box' his?  
I studied him a bit closer, he hadn't seemed to notice me yet. I watched as he reached into his brown jacket, and took out a small, silver, cylindrical object. He pointed the object at the bookcase, and a blue light flickered on the end of the object as a soft pulsing filled the room.  
He seemed slightly upset, like he was lost. I saw a small tear, glittering in the warm light from a chandler upon the ceiling, fall down his pale cheek. He began to turn his head, so I shuffled out of his sight. What if he saw that I had entered uninvited, and he got angry? I started back for the door, but he turned and saw me before I could escape.

Fumbling to regain his balance, he spoke.  
"Oh..." he wiped his cheek, "Did...did I leave the door unlocked?"  
Finally getting a full view of the man, I studied him. He was wearing a navy blue suit paired strangely with a pair of red converse. The coat, which he retrieved his object out of, was beige and reached down just past his knees. His hair was brown and roughly spiked as though he had been frustratedly running his fingers through it.  
"Blimey!" he shouted and began to climb down the ladder, "I'm rude!"  
He gave a little wave once he was on the ground. "I'm the Doctor!"  
I stared back at him.  _I just intruded on you, and you're not even a little bit mad?_  I finally found my voice _._  
 ** _"_** **Doctor** ** _who?"_**


	3. The Timelord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious man inside an impossible phone booth, what else do you ask?

**UNKNOWN**

I blinked a few times to show my un-amusement.

"What the heck are you?" I asked.

He stared back with a smug smile on his face.

"This...'place' is bigger on the inside. How?"

He snapped back and began answering. "This 'place' is called a TARDIS. That's T-A-R-D-I-S, stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It's my Tardis, it wasn't always, but it is now."

"What are you?"

"I'm a time traveler!" he smiled.

"No."

"Yes!"

"Prove it!"

"I would... but I appear to be stuck on the edge of a time loop. I can't go forward or back in time, nor can I leave the atmosphere."

"Why a telephone box?"

"It's a disguise! The Tardis used to change form depending on the planet and time, but one day I got stuck. In the 1950's they had police boxes, and that was where I got stuck. It hasn't changed since."

"Wait, did you say planets?"

"Yes I do believe so!"

"Okay, you are crazy. How many drinks have you had?"

"You seem to have overlooked the fact that, you're in here too!"

I began to walk back out, I'd had enough of this nonsense. I had gotten all the way back to the control room till I noticed that he was still following me. "Don't you have something better to be doing? What about what you were in the library for?" His smile fell. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no, nothing's wrong." He plastered a fake smile on his face. "I'm fine!"

I sat down on the nearby rail. "Seriously, what are you?"

He sighed, "I'm a Time lord."

"A what lord?"

"A Timelord, the last Time Lord actually... "

"The... last?"

"There was a war, a time war. Between the TimeLords and a race called the Daleks. The war could have gone on forever, so a man had to make a choice. He ended the war, but destroyed both the Timelord and Dalek race in the process. I was the only survivor. Or so I thought... because soon after I came across a Dalek... and later the rest of the race... They didn't die in the Time war..."

Then realization hit me, "You... You were the man?"

He nodded slowly. "But after that I swore never to fight again."

"What about your...thing?"

"Oh, this?" He pulled the object out of his jacket. "This is a sonic screwdriver, it doesn't kill, doesn't wound, doesn't mame. But it's very good at opening doors..."

"Its... a screwdriver?"

"A sonic screwdriver." Okay then... what the heck!

"Sorry, what was your name?"

"Teaganne!" I reached out my hand. He shook it gently with a sad smile. "Are you alright?"

He sighed and grinned. "I am fine!"

I got up and walked over to him. "I'm a teenage girl, I know when guys are lying."

He hesitated. "I... had a friend. They would travel with me... but... I lost her."

"How?"

"She was sucked into a parallel dimension..."

"You were looking for information on parallel universes."

"What?"

"In the library."

"Oh, yes. How did you know?"

"I could hear you."

"Oh..."


	4. Fall Into Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Oops*

**TEAGANNE**

He showed me back to the door and we stepped outside.  
"Now, let's see... Judging by the clothes your wearing, and the size of that city," He looked in the direction of downtown. "I would say it's about 2018?"  
"You could have just asked me..."  
"But where's the fun in that, eh?" He shot me a cheeky grin. He began to go back inside the TARDIS. Silently, I followed him.

He trailed down back to the library, but I was more interested in the console. I glided my fingertips over the many wheels and levers and gears. Each were differently foreign. Lastly I came to a crank. and my curiosity couldn't hold back any longer. A gave it a slight push, and immediately the whole TARDIS was filled with a strange grinding noise, as though someone had left the brakes on.

"Woah, woah, woah! What are you doing?!" 'The Doctor' came running in, the tail of his trench coat flailing wildly behind him.  
"I hardly tapped it!"  
"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to touch alien technology!"  
He went to work, flipping levers and pressing buttons, all the while running around with a very shocked look on his face. He checked his screen for what seemed like the billionth time, and he stopped.  
"What is it?"  
He pulled a pair of brown tortoiseshell glasses out if his pocket and slid them on the bridge of his nose.  
"We moved."  
"What do you mean, we moved? Moved where?"  
"You unstuck the time loop." He slowly lifted up his head. "How did you do that!"  
"Where are we?"  
He pointed to the doors. I quickly walked to them and flung then open. We were in space. I shrieked and gave the Doctor an alarming look, he smiled back seemingly satisfied.  
"Were in space..."  
"Oh yes."  
"I'm... looking at real time space!"  
"Oh yes!"  
But then every single science class if my childhood smacked me in the face. "Impossible, there's no air in space, therefore this is impossible."  
"Force field. Stretches about... ooh... a metre out from the Tardis?" He joined me at the door and leaned on the doorframe. "Almost nothing can get through that."  
"Almost?"  
He avoided the question, went back to the console and started running around again.  
"Now," He flipped a lever with a big swing of his arm. "Lets get you home!"  
He leaned into another switch, and it made that sound again.

**

I stood back out on the sidewalk, staring at the little blue box that held the entire universe inside, along with a broken man that knows time itself. I can't just leave him all alone...  
"Forget me, Teaganne." He have me a stern look. "Never tell anyone about this, it will just get you trouble." He began to walk back inside the blue door.  
"Wait!" He turned to look at me. "Your friend... the one you lost. What was her name?"  
A tear rested in the corner of his brown eyes, I could see it glittering in the afternoon sun. He whispered horesly, "Her name was Rose."

_Rose... Rose... I know that name... how?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOoooooooooh


	5. Rose Tyler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could Teaganne possibly know the one and only, Rose Tyler?

**_•July 2nd 2006•_ **

_I roamed around, a lost 5 year old on the streets of London. I had visited with my family on summer vacation. I had followed the ice cream truck far away from the plaza where the rest if my family was. I had wandered down to a stretch of shops and was now surrounded by strangers_   
_"Are you lost?" I looked up to the face of a blonde teenage girl._   
_"Where are your parents? Her accent was thick, she clearly lived around here._   
_"I followed the ice-cream truck."_   
_She laughed and took my small hand in hers._   
_"Come on, let's go find your mum."_   
_I had been told before not to trust strangers, but something told me that she was good. She looked around._   
_"Were you in the Plaza?" She pointed behind us. I nodded. She kneeled down so that she was level with my face._   
_"What's your name sweetie?"_   
_"Teaganne."_   
_"My name is Rose, okay?"_   
_"Rose, like a flower!"_   
_"Yes! She laughed and lead me into the plaza._

_•_ **_2012•_ **   
_Again, I was in London for summer vacation. My cousin had made the Olympics as a gymnast and we came to support her. We heard the torch was going to pass by on a road near where we were staying, so we went to watch. After the torch has passed, I heard a familiar voice._   
_"Rose?"_   
_"I'm sorry, do I know you?"_   
_"When I was five you helped me find my parents. In 2006."_   
_"Oh yes! Teaganne wasn't it?" She grinned at me. "How old are you now?"_   
_"Eleven."_   
_"Miss Tyler," A voice called her aside._   
_"Um... nice running into you again!"_

**

"Rose..." I rolled her name around my tongue for the first time in awhile.  
"Tyler... Rose Tyler!" I busted open the doors before he could leave.  
"Rose Tyler." He looked up with a strange look in his eyes.  
"What did you say?"  
"Rose Tyler."  
"Did you know her?"  
"She helped me find my parents when I was five years old and lost on the streets of London... " He smiled at that.  
"And I met her again at the 2012 Olympics..." His face lit up.  
"I remember that! I carried the torch to the stadium!"  
"You what?!"  
"I carried the torch!"  
"No you didn't, I saw the torch bearer run by, that's where I found her."  
"He... collapsed."  
"Why were you there?"  
"Ooh it's a long story."  
"It's weird... it had been six years since I had seen her, yet she looked almost the same..."  
"Time travel."  
"What?"  
"Rose Tyler... the same Rose who traveled with me."  
"So...you were the one who brought her there?"  
"That wasn't even all that long ago for me..."  
"I want to come with you."  
"No, no, Teaganne."  
"I want to help you."  
He sighed. "You can't."  
I scoffed. "Course I can."  
"Do you happen to know anything about parallel universes?" Oh joy, I think he's getting cocky. "No, you don't! So I suggest you leave me alone and let me deal with my own problems! She isn't coming back."  
His voice cracked and he hid his face.  
"D-Doctor?" He lifted his teary eyes. "Tell me about Rose."


	6. Remembering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaganne only knows Rose from her two meetings with her, the Doctor was with her for two years. How will the broken man describe her, especially now that she's gone?

**THE DOCTOR**

"Tell me about Rose."  
Rose... just hearing her name had brought back too much to handle.  
I dragged my hands down my face, wiping away the impending tears.  
"She... she was kind. She was the only one to ever show mercy to a Dalek, one of the most feared species in the galaxy. She was brave. She witnessed the end of the only world she has ever know but still she held hope. She was smart, sarcastic, hilarious!" A smile somehow managed its way to my face. "But she was also reckless, but that's why I liked her. She was everything... and now..." I stopped before I did something I would regret.  
"How did you meet her?" Teaganne asked. That girl, so full of questions!  
"She was never supposed to meet me." I thought way back to my first in counter with Rose. "She was a mistake, an accident. A beautiful accident..."  
Teaganne hopped into a nook on one if the choral supporting the control room. "All of the Earths plastic was coming to life, and she just so happened to stumble right onto the battle field." I laughed.

"I don't know what made her stay... she could have run away from all the trouble by just saying no..." I sighed, "But where would I be then, Eh? Probably dead! Or on my last life..."

"What happened to her?"

"There was a portal... a portal into the void. She tried so hard to hold on..." I paused and swallowed back my tears. "But she couldn't. She was falling."

"She... she died?"

"No. She didn't die. Her father saved her, but she was trapped in a parallel dimension. I had to close the breech in order to make sure the Earth was safe."

"So she's alive?"

"Just." I assured her.

"Oh, thank god!"

"But because I closed the breech, even the TARDIS can't cross over now."

"What were you looking for in the library then?" She scrunched her eyebrows together and pointed down the hall.

"I thought I might at least be able to communicate with her, but I can't find anything."

"Can I try?" she asked hesitantly.

I sighed out a long breath, "Well... it wouldn't hurt."


	7. Bad Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaganne is staying with the Doctor a bit, when he hears two words he thought he may never hear again...

**THE DOCTOR**

As hard as she tried, Teaganne couldn't find anything that could be of any use.  _Its hopeless... She's gone... Rose Tyler... The woman I had met, oh, so long ago in that shop basement was now trapped forever in a parallel universe._

Teaganne requested to stay for the night. Her parents were out of town and wouldn't be back until noon the next day, so I obliged - even though I could get her back to only five minutes after we left. I had the TARDIS create her a temporary bedroom close to the console room - as I would be spending most of my night there - so I could monitor her. I usually don't sleep much anyway. I'm a Timelord, and don't need half as much sleep as a human. I was too dazed from today's events to sleep anyway.

I began to tinker away at the TARDIS console. She never really needed fixing, but there wasn't much else that could keep my mind from wandering.

After what would be midnight, I heard a soft, echoey voice inside my head. The telepathic voice of the TARDIS.  _Doctor..._  I came out from under the console and stood up, alarmed. The TARDIS hardly ever 'speaks' to me. This must be urgent.  _Yes?_  I telepathically asked.

Timelords are centered on telepathic connection. They can sense when another Timelord is near. My head had been empty for a very long time. 

 _Doctor..._  the TARDIS repeated. I reached my hand out and touched the pillar in the middle of the room that was the connection to the main power source. 

 _What is it?_ I asked curiously. The cool glass buzzed with life and excitement beneath my hand as the TARDIS responded, 

_Bad Wolf._

With those two words, countless memories came flooding to my mind.  _The graffiti that a little boy had sprayed onto the TARDIS back at the Powell Estate when I had first met Rose... The lettering written on the Nazi bomb... The company running the space station..._ I then thought of Rose after she had looked into the heart of the TARDIS - and what she had said

 _"I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take the words; I scatter them in time and space. A_  message to lead myself here."

The last bit started to ricochet around my mind.

"A _message to lead myself here..."_

 _Was Rose still connected to the TARDIS? But I took it out of_  her... I flashed back to my final day in my ninth regeneration.

 

**_~The Parting Of The Ways~_ **

_The Tardis doors flung open to reveal a bright gold light. Out of the light a silhouette appeared. A silhouette of Rose Tyler. Gold energy snaked out of the TARDIS and disappeared into the air._

_"What have you done?" an alarmed Doctor asked._

_"I looked into the TARDIS," Rose turned to the Doctor. "And the TARDIS looked into me."_

_"You looked into the Time Vortex! Rose, no one's meant to see that!"_

_The Dalek emperor spoke from the view screen behind the Doctor. "This is the Abomination."_

_"EXTERMINATE!" Daleks screeched from all over the room. One shot at Rose, but with the newly found power of the TARDIS inside her, she deflected it._

_"I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take the words, I scatter them in time and space." She reached her hand up toward the words 'BAD WOLF' written on the wall as they faded. "A message to lead myself here."  
_

_"Rose, you've got to stop this!" the Doctor tried. "You've got to stop this, now! You've got the entire vortex running though your head. You're gonna burn!"_

_"I want you safe," Rose pleaded. "My Doctor. Protected from the false god."_

_"You cannot hurt me," The emperor corrected her. "I am immortal."_

_"You are tiny!" Rose's voice began to crack. "I can see the whole of time and space. Every single atom of your existence, and I divide them." Rose raised her hand, sending energy to a Dalek near her, turning it to dust._

_"Everything must come to dust." Her voice cracked again and sparkly, golden tears began to fall down her cheeks. "All things. Everything dies. The Time War ends."_

_All of the Daleks crumbled into piles of dust, including the emperor._

_The Doctor looked at Rose, "Rose, you've done it. Now stop, just let go."_

_"How can I let go of this? I bring life."_

_"But this is wrong!" the Doctor tried again, "You can't control life and death!"_

_"But I can!" Rose quickly corrected him. "The sun and the moon, the day and the night."_

_She took a shaky breath, "But why do they hurt?"_

_"The power's gonna kill you and it's my fault."_

_"I can see everything. All that is, all that was, all that ever will be."_

_The Doctor perked up and stepped closer to her. "That's what I see, all the time! But doesn't it drive you mad?"_

_"My head..." Rose cried, confirming his question._

_The Doctor reached out his hands to Rose. "Come here."_

_"...it's killing me!"_

_"I think you need a Doctor!" The Doctor took her shaking hands in his and stepped closer to her. He leaned down, and kissed her. The energy from the TARDIS transferred through Rose and to the Doctor. After the energy had left her, Rose passed out in the Doctor's arms._

**-END FLASHBACK-**

******

**TEAGANNE**

I woke up in a large room. The walls were a deep blue - like the bottom of the deepest ocean - and were littered in bookshelves holding many different sizes and shapes of novels from any author imaginable. The wood floors were a soft golden beige and a white carpet - about the size of a king size bed - lay off to the right of the black duvet covered bed I lay in. Where was I? Then I remembered, I was in the TARDIS. I quickly threw off the ash coloured covers of the bed and scampered out of the room and to the left, but then remembered the way to the console room and went back to the right. I walked onto the grating of the dimly lit console room and watched as the Doctor darted here and there mumbling strange phrases as though he were having a one sided conversation.

"Doctor?" I asked cautiously.

"Teaganne!" He stopped in the middle of his rambling, his arms full of loose, foreign metal and gadgets. "Brilliant! You're finally up!"

"Did you even sleep?"

"I'm a Timelord, remember? I hardly need sleep!"

"Fine. What are you doing then?" He set down his gadgets and skipped over to me, practically jumping over the main console.

"Last night, the TARDIS spoke to me."

"Wait, your ship spoke to you?"

"Yes, but that's not the point! The point is that she-"

"She?"

"Yes, she! Now, let me finish!"

I widened my eyes at his sudden harshness and raised my hands in surrender.

"Sorry." He dazed of in what seemed a bit of a flashback.  _"Rude and not ginger..."_  he mumbled.

"What?"

"What?" His eyebrows darted up and his chocolatey brown eyes opened wide. Then he remembered. "Yes, right! the TARDIS spoke to me last night."

"What did 'she' say?"

He grinned. His lips curling back, showing off his teeth. And his eyes sparkled with something , I wasn't quite sure what... Hope? His eyebrows bounced with each word, "Bad Wolf!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter! :D I hope you're enjoying the story so far!


	8. Regeneration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *BAD WOLF*

**THE DOCTOR**

"Bad Wolf!" I hummed enthusiastically at Teaganne, who looked at me strangely. I calmed down and began to explain.

"You see, not long before I regenerated, Rose had sacrificed herself to save me."

"Regenerated?" she pulled the word out and tried to make sense of it.

"Yeah," I mumbled, "I'll get into that later..."

"What happened?" She asked, refering to Rose.

"She looked into the heart of the TARDIS - which is very unsafe - and became what we refered to as; Bad Wolf." I looked to Teaganne to see if she understood. She gave a slight nod.

I continued to explain, engulfed in the flashback.

 

**_-FLASHBACK-_ **

_The now fully regenerated Doctor and Rose stood in the TARDIS, discussing the previous day._

_"So, your still the Doctor?" Rose asked cautiously._

_"I'm still the Doctor." he grinned at her._

_"What really happened back there?"_

_"Well, I regenerated!"_

_"No, before that." she said. "You said you absorbed the Time Vortex, what does that mean?"_

_"Actually, it was you who absorbed the time vortex first."_   
_"What?!" Rose said alarmed._   
_"You looked into the heart of the TARDIS."_   
_"I... I don't remember any of it"_   
_"The TARDIS took control of your brain."_   
_"Bad wolf." Rose whispered._   
_"So you can remember!?"_   
_"No...no.." she shook her head. "There were these words..."_   
_"Rose?" The Doctor asked and stepped closer to her. "You alright?"_   
_"I was with Mickey... and there were these words... graffiti... Bad Wolf..."_   
_"What is it Rose?"_   
_"It was like they were following us, yeah? Those words?"_   
_The Doctor nodded, not quite sure where she was going with this._   
_"I had thought that they were a warning, but really they were a message." She looked up into the Doctor's eyes._   
_"They told me that I could get back!" she grinned._   
_"Rose," the Doctor enveloped her in a hug. "You nearly killed yourself!"_   
_Rose stepped back in realization. "I killed you instead..."_   
_"No!" He assured her, grabbing her small, cold hands in his. "No, I sacrificed myself for you."_   
_"How?" She asked slightly puzzled._   
_The Doctor looked down into Rose's kind eyes._   
_"How did you save me?" She asked again_   
_"I... I..." the Doctor stammered and looked away. A slight tint of pink flushed his cheeks, "I kissed you."_

**-END FLASHBACK-**

**TEAGANNE**

The Doctor seemed to be in a trance. I clicked my fingers in front of his face and he jolted back to reality. "Sorry, " He looked around. "What is it?"

"What does that mean?" He looked at me quizzically. "What does 'Bad Wolf' mean?"

"It means I can find her!" He grinned wildly - like a clown at a little boy - and began skipping around the TARDIS again.


	9. Admitting the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does he, will he answer truthfully?

**TEAGANNE**

The Doctor seemed extremely perky the last few days and i've been trying to find out why. Yes, I know this is because of Rose, but... Oh... Oh my...

I looked up suddenly into his deep brown eyes as realization dawned on me.

"What is it?" He asked, looking curious and slightly alarmed.

"You love her."

"What?"

"Rose," I chuckled

His face softened and a small smirk merged from the corner of his mouth. "Why do you say that?"

 _Oh, don't you play innocent with me!_  "The way you talked about her the other day, the way your eyes sparkle whenever you hear her name. Doctor, don't deny it!"

He stared at me.

"And when you zoned out the other day - twice - I know you were thinking about her!"

"Oh, there's no use hiding much from you, " he grinned. "Blimey, you are brilliant! How did you do that!"

"Like I said, I'm a teenage girl! I can read emotions like a book!" I stated matter-of-factually

"How old are you, Teaganne?"

"Doctor," I scolded. "You're avoiding what I said."

"No seriously, how old are you?"

I cleared my thought, his eyes piercing through my utmost being. "Nineteen."

He recoiled and floated off into another trance. I smiled and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes." He whispered.

I looked at him confused.

"I do. I love her" He began to choke on a couple stay tears as I pulled him into a comforting hug.

"We'll find her." I whispered over his back as he cried into my shoulder.

"I promise."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just watched the End of Time Part Two where 10 regenerated and I was fighting so hard not to cry infront of my dad and brother... And then I wrote the end of this and it's taking everything... agk... my hearts are working overtime, I can feel it...


	10. Zeiton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something wrong with the TARDIS

**TEAGANNE**

I awoke to the startling sound of a bell. The bell was getting rather annoying, so I shuffled the midnight sky off my body and pulled myself out of bed. It was nearly a week after I had found the Doctor, lost and alone, in his library. It felt like forever to me... I hardly remembered what I was doing before I found the box...

"Doctor," I grumbled when I had gotten into the hallway. But when I looked around to see an alarming shade of mauve emitting from the corridor, I broke into a stumbling sprint.

"Doctor!" I skidded past corridors, not quite sure where to go, but I knew that the TARDIS would take me there. My mind was foggy from the early morning running that I scarcely noticed that I had passed the console room a few moments ago. Stumbling backwards, I tripped over the grating on the floor surrounding the TARDIS console.

"Teaganne!" The Doctor's head popped up from an open panel across the room. "You're up!"

I glanced up to see his tourtise-shell specs balanced on the bridge of his nose, his hair slightly messed up and sky high, a vibrant _green_ tie, and his blue, button down undershirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His eyes peered down at my sparky synthetic blue slouch shirt and grey sweat pants, completed with a black, silk, housecoat tied around my waist. So, maybe I had found the TARDIS's closet!

"Why are you wearing that?"

I sighed, a bit over-dramatically, and rolled my eyes. "I just woke up! Geez, for a 'superior' Time lord you sure do miss alot."

"Oi!"

"And what's with the noise?" I scrunched my nose and looked up to the glass tube in the center of the room. "Isn't that the... Uh..."

"Cloister bell."

"Doesn't that mean..."

"That we're in trouble? Yes, yes it does."

"Stop that!"

"What?" He asked smugly with a long smirk on his face.

I waved off his cockeyness for the time being, wondering why he was suddenly in such a brilliant mood - and what the heck he was doing with the open panel.

"Soo..." I poked, drawing out the vowel. "What're you up to?"

"Well..." He began, hopping out of his little hole. "The TARDIS locked onto a sighting of BAD WOLF in someplace I've never been before, but the Zeiton crystals routed out when I tried to land her. So!"

He replaced the metal grating on top of the hole and grabbed his pinstriped jacket. "We need to go shopping!"

**

Half an hour later, the Doctor and I strolled through an intergalactic marketplace. The Doctor was beaming with joy and enthusiasm, looking at every odd thing - like a kid in a candy store! While I, on the other hand, was simply trying to keep up with the energetic alien.

"So what is Zeiton anyway?" I asked when he had finally calmed down enough to service a question. "What does it do?"

"Zeiton - well... more specifically Zeiton-7 - was a rare fuel that was used by TARDISes. It's used to generate orbital energy, which allows the ship to move."

"And what's-"

"Wrong with the Zeiton levels?" He cut me off - again. "Well we couldn't land, but we could move. I think were just running a bit low on some Zeiton!"

"So... were basically at a gas station?"

"Basically, yep."

We twisted through a maze of vendors until the Doctor evidently found the right one. It was a bit of a hassle to wrestle the very last Zeiton-7 fuel out of the vendor's grubby little yellow hands - I ended up having to give up my nearly brand new, limited edition, pink and black Chuck Taylor Converse, and the Doctor his bright green tie - apparently dyed using blood from a very rare species of alien that I can't even try to pronounce.

"That was all a bit unnecessary." I huffed, straying away from crouds and walking trough the very center of the loosely tiled street in nothing but my socks.

"Remind me why I'm doing this again?" he groaned.

I stopped and turned to face his annoyed form as he lugged the jar of Zeiton crystals in his arms. I gave him a gentle smile, "For Rose."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARE YOU READY


	11. Supernova

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may cause feels - I'm warning you ahead of time

**TEAGANNE**

"Right, that's the Zeiton situation figured out..."

I watched from afar, studying a book of astrology I had found in the TARDIS library, assuming that such information might help in the future.

_'Doctor... My star... '_

I sat up straight, dropping the book on supernovas to the grating on the floor. "Was that the TARDIS?"

_'Yes, my star'_

"What is it?" The Doctor asked.

_'Hurry, it's burning away!'_

"Right!" He picked up his speed, flipping levers and pressing buttons.

"What? What's burning?"

"It's strange that you would be reading that book..." He responded, shoving his hands deep into his coat and nodding to the papers on the ground.

"Um just... You know... Required reading!"

"No that's not... The Bad Wolf sighting I told you about?"

"Y-yeah?"

"It's the name of a Supernova. To send a transmission through dimensions requires a lot of power - the exact amount of power that a burning sun creates. "

"You're gonna burn up a sun?" His next words melted my young fragile heart, and I yearned to be loved by someone that much,

"Just to say goodbye... Oh yes..." He whispered, his soft smile not even hiding half of the emotions blazing in his deep brown eyes.

"Well... What are you waiting for then?"

"I'm scared, Teaganne..."

"Oh, Doctor..." I moved closer to him and enveloped him in a tight comforting hug. He accepted it fully, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and actually crying into my neck.

_'Doctor'_

"It's time" I whispered to him, letting him go and moving to the side.

_'Call to her, Doctor'_

"Rose..." He whispered, fighting back his tears.

"Rose!"

 _'You can feel her...'_  
He nodded, violently wiping at his face.

"What do I say!" He ran to me, his hands visibly shaking as I took them.

"Tell her." I whispered. "Please, tell her you love her."

He nodded and moved back into his position, drying his face, as the TARDIS told him what to do.

"You can do it Doctor..." I whispered before finally, Rose's figure slowly emitted in a hologram in front of the Doctor.

* * *

"Where are you?" she asked.

"Inside the TARDIS." he responded, overjoyed to see her face again. "There' one tiny little gap in the Universe left, just about to close, and it takes a lot of power to send this projection." He glanced over at me.

"I'm in orbit around a supernova. I'm burning up a sun to say goodbye." He smirked, reciting my thoughts from before perfectly.

"You look like a ghost..."

"Hold on." He pointed his sonic screwdriver at the TARDIS and vamped up the transmission, making Rose's image opaque, and hopefully doing the same for her.

I watched, heartbroken, as she tried to touch him. "Can I?"

"Im still just an image." It hurt a lot for him not to touch her, I could tell. I could almost feel his pain radiating through the TARDIS. "No touch."

"Can't you come through properly?"

"The whole thing would fracture. Two universes would collapse."

"So?" she joked. Same old Rose...

"Where are we?" he asked, changing the subject. "Where did the gap come out?"

"We're in Norway."

"Norway, right."

"About fifty miles out of Burgen. It's called Darlig Ulv Stranden."

"Dalek?"

"Darlig. It's Norwegian for bad. This translates as Bad Wolf Bay!" she chuckled through her tears.

She stopped and asked, "How long have we got?"

He looked to me and I checked the TARDIS. I held up three fingers.

"About three minutes."

"I can't think of what to say!" she started to crack, her voice beginning to falter.

The Doctor cleared his throat, "You've still got mister Mickey, then?"

"There's five of us now. Mum, Dad, Mickey... and the baby."

He smiled to not show his pain for what she could answer. "You're not?"

"No it's mum." he sighed in relief. "She's three months gone. More Tylers on the way."

"And what about you? Are you?"

"Yeah, I'm back working in the shop..." She said with a twinge of sarcasm.

"Oh... good for you."

"Shut up! No i'm not. There's still a Torchwood on this planet. It's open for business. I think I know a thing or two about aliens."

"Rose Tyler," The Doctor grinned. "Defender of the Earth."

He stumbled to change the subject, "You're dead, officially, back home. So many people died that day and you've gone missing." He breathed out. "You're on the list of the dead. And here you are, living a life day after day! The one adventure I can never have..."

"Am I ever going to see you again?"

I could feel his hearts breaking as he said the one thing he didn't want to confirm. "You can't."

"What are you going to do?"

"Oh, I've got the TARDIS. Same old life, last of the Timelords."

"On your own?"

I decided to step in, give the Doctor some time to wind back up.

"Rose..."

"Teaganne?" I nodded, starting to cry myself.

"I helped him find you, Rose." she smiled through her veil of tears. "The hero of the universes needed help to contact-" I stopped before I let it out, if it was going to be said, the Doctor needed to say it.

"I had to say goodbye." he tried, starting to shatter faster than before.

"I-" She started but stopped, covering her face as tears ran down. "I love you."

This is it! I stepped behind the Doctor, watching the whole scene play out.

"Quite right, too." He smiled weakly. "And I suppose, If it's my last chance to say it..."

I watched his tears begin to fall as the image began to fade and her cries became an echo.

"Rose Tyler..." and she was gone. "I love you."

He still said it. Even though she may not have heard it, he said it. Though it was muffled by his hands covering his tears, I heard it.

"I love you so much."

* * *

I grabbed his arms and let him cry. What he needed now, was to get it out. His rather loud sobbing echoing through the TARDIS as the ship sang to him.

She sang of their story, every day spent together from the moment he took her hand. I started to cry to for she sang to me too, as she told me the story - of the Doctor and his Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PAIN
> 
> PAIN
> 
> JUST A WHOLE LOT OF PAIN
> 
> I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT FOR SO LOOOOONG!
> 
> I CRIED WHILST WRITING THIS FYI
> 
> SO DID TEAGANNE
> 
> SHE CRIED IN GREEK
> 
>  
> 
> I'm making this a series!
> 
> Teaganne is staying with the Doctor through season 3 and 4!
> 
> Woo!
> 
> I'm excited to write them!
> 
> Okay, so.
> 
> A) Its going to be called Inside the Blue Box
> 
> B) The series is called the Blue Box
> 
> C) My friend Teaganne - whom the character is based on - cried over that last chapter in greek... over text... because the Doctor and Rose are flippin perfect.


End file.
